¡Ya no quiero ser virgen!
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Un poco de toque especial, un poco de dulzura, un poco de carisma un poco de... encanto sexual ¿sirve verdad? Pero al parecer, la presa es mucho más díficil de lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ya no quiero ser virgen!

**Capítulo 1: Seductor (prologo)**

Caminaba con sutileza, irradiando belleza, coquetería, dulzura y un toque de picardía, su largo cabello rubio se mecía de un lado a otro, la gente que le miraba, chicas e inclusive algunos chicos le seguían con la mirada hasta perderlo, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? si Hazuki Nagisa era increíblemente hermoso. Y él, él lo sabía a la perfección, por ello solía lucir adorable y tierno, pues eso atraía hasta al más serio y temible ser.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a la preparatoria Iwatobi, era su primer año, y justo ahora iba a un día más de clases, entonces mientras iba por el camino se encontró a dos de sus amigos de infancia saliendo de un edificio, su rostro se iluminó por completo y decidió llamar su atención con un grito:

-¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan!-.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz del menor, Haruka se quedó inmutable, sin embargo Makoto se puso demasiado nervioso, Nagisa al ver la cara de Makoto se sorprendió ¿qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso?

Giró su rostro buscando algo que le diera razones, alzó su mirada y miró el letrero del edificio de donde vio salir a sus amigos, sonrió pícaro y miró a un inmutable Haruka y a un manojo de nervios llamado Makoto.

-Así que, ambos decidieron relajarse y refrescarse antes de clases, ¿verdad?-.

El rostro de Makoto se enrojeció cada vez más y Haruka ladeó el rostro sin expresión alguna.

-Sí-.

Makoto se sonrojó aún más y reclamó a Haru su falta de importancia al asunto, Nagisa soltó una suave risita y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la preparatoria.

Durante el camino, a pesar de que un nada silencioso Nagisa reía y jugaba, también jugaba un debate dentro de su cabeza.

Hace poco se había enterado que Haruka y Makoto estaban saliendo, y no solo eso, sino que ya también tenían sexo, y debajo de ellos seguía una innumerable lista de compañeros, conocidos y amigos que ya habían sido desvirgados. Esto lo hacía sentir mal, porque él también quería ser desvirgado; pero no, él no podía hablar de experiencias sexuales pues se encontraba más virgen que una monja, y eso a la larga le había empezado a molestar. Podía pedirle a cualquiera de sus conocidos y amigos que tuvieran sexo con él, pero, ¿y si se burlaban? Realmente no quería recibir una burla por seguir siendo virgen, por ello, debía buscar a alguien que fuera virgen igual que él, y así no habría burlas pues ambos estarían igual, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿habría alguien virgen y de confianza aún?

Así pasó el resto del camino, con aquello en su cabeza, y durante las horas de clase siguió pensando en el candidato perfecto.

Dio un suspiró y susurró un "me rindo" y se recargó en la butaca hasta que una voz llamó su atención. "No quiero ser descortés, pero las cosas de amor no me interesan, y no creo que lo hagan nunca." Aquello hizo levantar la vista al rubio y miró a uno de sus compañeros dejar atrás a una chica triste. Entonces ¿ese chico no estaba interesado en el amor? Eso significaba que no había tenido novia, y eso también significaba una cosa: ¡era virgen!

Sabía su nombre porque era uno de los más destacados de la clase, y pronto sería nada más y nada menos que su pareja o al menos, su primera vez, sonrió pícaro y después se levantó de su asiento para seguirle.

-¡Ryugazaki-kun!-. Le habló el rubio, y el de cabellos azules se detuvo para poder encararle, el rubio sonrió y después tratando de encontrar un motivo para poder hablarle dijo:

-Mis amigos y yo pensamos en abrir un club de natación y sé que te gustaría unirte…-

Pero el de gafas le detuvo diciendo "Lo siento, ya me uní al club de atletismo".

El rubio hizo un mohín y después miró al más alto alejarse. Al parecer, tenía que buscar una oportunidad mejor, seguiría insistiendo con lo del club o al menos para tener una razón suficiente para explicar el porqué de su insistencia.

Así que estuvo acechándole durante largo rato, pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para encararle, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio que Ryugazaki entraba a la biblioteca, sonrió para sus adentros y le siguió más de cerca, entonces lo supo, supo que Ryugazaki era un amante de libros difíciles, sonrió y se volvió del otro lado del estante en donde Ryugazaki hojeaba un libro.

-Ryugazaki-kun…- susurró y el aludido alzó la mirada al escucharle, Nagisa sonrió pícaro al notar que había logrado llamar la atención del de cabellos azules.

-No puedo alcanzar ese libro… ¿me ayudas?-.

El de gafas caminó al estante de donde le habían llamado y miró al rubio estirándose para poder alcanzar un libro, Ryugazaki se acomodó las gafas y asintió acercándose al rubio y estirándose un poco para tomar el libro que demandaba el de ojos magenta.

-Ryugazaki-kun, ¿es verdad que eres uno de los chicos más brillantes del salón, verdad?-.

El de cabellos azules le entregó el libro y esperó a que el rubio decidiera terminar aquel dialogo.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me ayudarás en biología ¿sabes? soy pésimo y no entiendo muchas cosas…-

El de gafas enarcó una ceja y después asintió sin más remedio, Nagisa de inmediato sonrió con picardía y se aproximó al de gafas, el cual retrocedió hasta que quedó en contra del estante de libros, el rubio sin perder tiempo acarició el pecho del más alto con su dedo índice y sonrió con diversión.

-La parte de la biología que más me resulta difícil, es cuando relacionan eso con la anatomía… ¿podrías explicarme? Me he dado cuenta que no entiendo hasta no haber practicado o experimentado.-

Todos los colores del mundo se le vinieron al rostro a Rei Ryugazaki, ¿era una insinuación? Sí, eso era….

Continuará….


	2. ¡Tócame de una buena vez!

Capítulo 2: ¡Tócame de una buena vez!: La primera visita en casa de los Ryugazaki

Y ahí estaba Rei Ryugazaki, uno de los mejores estudiantes de la preparatoria, en su primer año como alumno del nivel medio superior, delante de él, se encontraba Nagisa Hazuki, compañero de aula, además de alguien completamente irresponsable desde su humilde punto de vista, y no solo eso, sino que literalmente estaba siendo acorralado a hacer algo indecente.

Movió su temblorosa mano en dirección del rubio para quitárselo de encima, pero sin poderlo evitar miró aquellos ojos magenta que se posaron delante suyo, y aunque el rubio mordía su labio, ahora se mostraba nervioso, tan nervioso que quería empujar a Rei lo más lejos que pudiese, pero no, no lo haría, porque él quería sexo, había iniciado y no sería correcto detenerse, así que se armó de valor y se quitó el chaleco y desabrochó su camisa "Ryugazaki-kun" susurró mirándole con ojos cristalizados, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo gritó sin poder contener su miedo, nerviosismo y falta de experiencia

-¡Tócame de una buena vez!- Pero en vez de que las manos de Ryugazaki continuaran el trabajo que Nagisa había empezado, este le aparto completamente aterrorizado y con el rostro rojo se alejó de él, mostrando así su también falta de experiencia.

-¡Lla-Llamaré a un profesor para que te explique!-.

Y dicho esto Ryugazaki Rei salió corriendo de la biblioteca y Nagisa inmóvil se dejó caer al suelo en señal de derrota ¿eso había sido de verdad? ¡¿Realmente Ryugazaki se había atrevido a dejarlo ahí, como un idiota?! Aunque, debía admitir que también estaba muy asustado, negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se llevó una mano a su pecho semidesnudo, para la próxima vez no sería él el que quedara como un estúpido, la próxima vez, Ryugazaki se dignaría a tocarlo.

A la hora de volver a casa, regresaba junto a sus amigos de infancia Haruka y Makoto, mordió su labio y después se paró delante de ambos y con voz firme les dijo:

-¡Quiero saber cómo fue su primera vez!-.

Los colores del mundo se le vinieron al rostro a Makoto, mientras Haruka daba un suspiro molesto. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Nagisa por semejante estupidez que estaba preguntando, pero se contuvo, no era de él reaccionar de esa manera.

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de pensar en sexo?-.

Nagisa hizo un puchero, ellos no entendían lo frustrante que era para él.

Así pasaron los días, no había grandes cambios en ese tiempo, pero si un suceso importante: durante días de insistencia, Ryugazaki había decidido unirse al club de natación, aunque claro, le debía una a Haruka, pues sin su aporte involuntario, Nagisa estaba seguro que Ryugazaki seguiría negándose de ingresar, pero ahora lo tenía más cerca y, por obvias razones, también estaba cada vez más cerca de llevarlo a su cama.

Durante días estuvo tirado en su cama pensando en que hacer para tener sexo con Ryugazaki, ¿Cómo es que se empieza para tener sexo? Y la cabeza se le iluminó cuando lo comprendió, era obvio desde el inicio, ¡lo primero que debía hacer era obtener un beso! Y después, estaba seguro que "Rei-chan" estaría rendido a sus pies, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?...

Más días pasaron y una mañana, Nagisa llegó al lugar de Rei, el cual le miró analizando aquella postura, desde aquella vez en la biblioteca, Nagisa no había intentado más cosas "raras" por ello supuso que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Pero la pasó por alto, pues no podía enojarse con esa bonita sonrisa.

El rubio se recargó en el pupitre de Rei y le sonrió de la manera más dulce posible y después acomodó sus largos y ondulados cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja.

-Oye, Rei-chan… ¿puedo hacer hoy la tarea de matemáticas en tu casa?-.

El de cabello azul asintió, pues después de todo, Nagisa se estaba comportando de una manera decente y apropiada, no como aquella vez en la biblioteca.

Se despidieron de Haruka y Makoto al llegar a la estación, y siguieron con Gou por un tramo de camino, sin embargo pronto ella también tomó su camino a casa dejando a aquel par a su suerte, de la cual dependía la "súper actuación" de Nagisa, o al menos el mismo le había denominado así.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Ryugazaki, todo estaba en silencio, solo su madre estaba ahí, una mujer muy linda y amable pero sin perder la buena educación "es igual a Rei…" pensó Nagisa, el ambiente era cálido, ojala su casa fuese igual, y esa era una de las principales razones por las que le gustaba estar ahí, quizá en el futuro, visitaría a Rei más seguido.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, junto a Rei, en su recamara, ambos completamente solos, pensó como acercarse, pues la última vez lo había hecho demasiado a prisa, y por eso Rei había huido como ratón a un gato, así que con una sonrisa se abrazó por detrás al de cabello azul.

-¿Nagisa-kun…?-. Ryugazaki le miró sorprendido pero Nagisa no cambió su postura, se mantuvo así un rato, y después se separó caminando hacia un rincón de la recamara arrimando un pequeño banquillo a un lado de Rei, en el cual se sentó y recargó su cabeza en sus piernas, Rei se ruborizó por completo ante tal acción, pero solo se limitó a ladear el rostro.

-¿Qué hace?-.

-Rei-chan…- Susurró y mordió su labio, no había pensado en lo absoluto que hacer después, ¿Cómo llegaría a la parte en la que tenía que besarlo? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¡Estúpidos Haruka y Makoto que no quisieron decir nada respecto a su primera vez!

-Nagisa-kun…- Habló Rei y Nagisa se vio obligado a recobrar la postura, le tomó de los hombros y acercó un poco su rostro ¿¡era cierto!? ¡¿Rei estaba tomando la iniciativa?! En ese instante, Rei no pudo articular palabra alguna pues un bulto comenzaba a engrandecer al ver a Nagisa en ese estado de "confusión y vulnerabilidad.

Cuando Nagisa se dio cuenta, por impulso empujó a Rei y horrorizado salió de la casa de los Ryugazaki ¿qué había sido eso? ¡EN DEFINITIVA ALGO QUE LO HABIA ASUSTADO MUCHÍSIMO!...

Se detuvo unas calles después y se recargó en la pared… ¿por qué deseaba con todo su ser tener sexo pero al mismo tiempo le causaba un pánico indescriptible? Mordió su labio y se sonrojó de nueva cuenta tocando sus mejillas "al menos sé que es grande" pensó y de nuevo se maldijo por no haber actuado como debía.

Pero para la próxima no solo lo vería por encima de su ropa, ¡eso lo juraba!


	3. Solo abrázalo muy fuerte

Capítulo 3: Solo abrázalo muy fuerte: Mi primer rival.

El Sol iluminaba el agua de la piscina, en un extremo estaba Nagisa Hazuki, estudiante de primer año de la preparatoria Iwatobi, y en el otro, se encontraba Rei Ryugazaki, compañero de clases de Nagisa Hazuki.

-Con que eso pasó…- susurró Makoto mirando hacia donde estaba Rei que platicaba tranquilamente con Gou, Nagisa trató de no voltear, le avergonzaba inconscientemente el hecho de lo que el día anterior había pasado en casa de Rei, por ello quería pedirle disculpas, o al menos arreglar las cosas con el de cabellos azules, aunque, él tampoco sabía que Ryugazaki estaba igual o más avergonzado de eso, por eso no había intercambiado muchas palabras con el rubio en el transcurso del día.

Makoto suspiró con una sonrisa divertida y asintió un par de veces.

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo.-

Entonces dejó a Nagisa atrás y se acercó a Rei con una gentil sonrisa, Rei le miró llegar más nunca pensó que Makoto fuera el embajador de Nagisa para arreglar la situación.

-Rei, ¿estarás libre el sábado? Verás, pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos al parque de diversiones, Haru también irá-.

-¿El sábado? Bueno… No lo sé…- miró en dirección al rubio que miraba atento a la conversación- no lo sé, Makoto senpai…- admitió Rei.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, Nagisa corrió hacia el par y jaló a Rei del brazo mirándole con ojos cristalizados y suplicantes.

-¡Por favor Rei-chan debes venir! ¡Mako-chan y Haru-chan juntos y yo no quiero estar solo!-.

Y, el sábado a medio día ahí estaba Ryugazaki Rei en la entrada del parque de diversiones, dio un suspiro, a veces pensaba que era demasiado influenciable. En primera, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Bien pudo haber dicho "Tengo un compromiso", sin embargo, estaba ahí, de pie, ¿Lo hizo por Nagisa?... Pero, aunque hubiese sido así, Nagisa no le prestaría atención, solo le había pedido que fuera para no hacer un mal tercio ¿no?

-¡Rei-chan!-. Anunció Nagisa, que llegaba con una alegre sonrisa y un bonito atuendo color durazno y blanco. Y que, además pasó toda la noche seleccionando para aquella tarde, aunque era obvio que no lo diría, o al menos no ahora. Incluso el rubio se preguntaba cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos con Rei.

Ambos se intercambiaron un par de sonrisas y después miraron a Makoto y Haruka llegar también, y en el trayecto de lo que decidían que hacer, ambos pensaron que Makoto y Haruka realmente parecían una pareja de recién casados ¿así son las parejas cuando se enamoran? Porque, ambos podían leerse y saber que pensaba el otro, ambos lo pensaron pero no dijeron nada.

Por alguna razón, Nagisa quería poder tener ese mismo lazo con Rei, por ello decidió tomarle de la mano, lo cual sorprendió al de gafas pero se dejó guiar por el rubio que corría atravesando el parque de diversiones con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro "Esta tan animado", pensó Rei. Y eso lo hacía ver muy hermoso.

Un seguro de metal lo hizo volver a la realidad, mirándose en un carrito rojo con un Nagisa entusiasmado a un lado, Rei volteó a mirarle horrorizado encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-¡Montaña rusa!-. Río Nagisa con los brazos al aire mientras el carrito avanzaba con lentitud.

-Nagisa-kun ¿por qué…?-. Trató de hablar Rei, pero a causa del pánico y el nerviosismo las palabras se entrecortaban un poco.

-¿Ah? Pero yo te pregunté y dijiste que te parecía "hermoso"-. Dijo el rubio imitando a su interlocutor en esta última palabra.

No pudo continuar la conversación pues el carrito bajó con una rapidez indescriptible, acto reflejo, Rei abrazó a Nagisa, el cual sorprendido y de igual manera feliz se dejó envolver con aquella bonita sensación. ¿Era posible? ¿Rei estaba tomando la iniciativa? ¡Eso era lo que más le hacía feliz!

Al bajar del juego, Makoto y Haruka los esperaban para ir a comer, aunque la realidad, Rei tenía tantas nauseas que presentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Pronto encontraron un pequeño restaurante en el parque y se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba a la intemperie, con una sombrilla que los cubría de los rayos del sol.

-¿Disfrutaron la Montaña Rusa?-. Preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa, a lo cual un feliz Nagisa asintió repetidas veces, ¿y por qué no le gustaría? Si el mismo Rei había dado el primer paso, muy pronto llegaran a la parte del beso…

-Yo me asuste tanto que abrace a Nagisa-kun sin darme cuenta-. Confesó Rei con una sonrisa divertida.

El corazón de Nagisa se rompió, ¿todo había sido una malinterpretación suya? Dio un suspiro y bajó la cabeza un poco, Rei lo notó en seguida y supo que había dicho algo malo.

Al final del día, cuando regresaban a casa, Nagisa se adelantó un poco diciendo que compraría pastel para "desahogar" sus penas, Rei suspiró y Haruka y Makoto lo miraron extrañados.

-Lo único que debes hacer es abrazarlo muy fuerte-. Habló Makoto y después Haruka le tomó de la mano, indicándole que debían irse, y no porque quisieran, sino para dejarlos un momento a solas. Makoto entendió y le asintió.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos Rei-. Decidió hablar Makoto por ambos y Rei asintió.

Mordió su labio con determinación y cuando Nagisa salió de aquel mini súper fue sorprendido por un par de brazos fuertes que le rodearon.

-¿Rei-chan…?-.

-N-Nagisa-kun… está vez no estoy asustado…-

Las mejillas de Nagisa se sonrojaron y correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Te perdono, Rei-chan-.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al de cabello azul, el cual solo le abrazó más fuerte.

El lunes por la mañana Nagisa estaba más que irradiando felicidad, pero antes de llegar a su salón se encontró con Rei, decidió seguirlo en silencio para poder asustarlo, quizá otra vez lo abrazaría, pero en ese instante Rei se detuvo junto a otra persona.

-Esto es para usted, Sera senpai-.

Nagisa se ocultó detrás de una columna y miró el paquete que Rei le entregaba a ese "senpai", lo recordaba, él estaba en atletismo junto a Rei, se concentró de nuevo en el paquete que estaba en las manos de Tadanori Sera y miró una pequeña galleta que era extraída de este.

-Gracias, Ryugazaki-.

Y entonces, Nagisa entendió que Ryugazaki Rei era… ¡era un maldito traidor infiel que debía ahogarse en el infierno! No dejaría que le quitara a Rei y eso debía dejárselo en claro a Sera Tadanori a como diera lugar, porque él, ¡EL YA NO QUERIA SER VIRGEN!


	4. ¡Estoy celoso!

Capitulo 4: ¡Estoy celoso!: ¡Te mataré por haberme dejado plantado!

-¡Dime que no es verdad, Haru-chan! ¡Dímelo por favor!-. Repetía Nagisa una y otra vez zangoloteando a Haruka de un lado al otro, hablaba tan rápido que apenas las palabras que salían de su boca eran entendibles.

-No lo sé y tampoco sé porque estoy siendo arrastrado a esto-. Haruka se soltó del agarre y giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a irse, pero Nagisa lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Por favor, Haru-chan. Debo decirle a ese chico que Rei-chan es mío, por favor. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar yo te ayudaría-.

Y con eso bastó para que Haruka estuviera caminando a lado de Nagisa en dirección al aula de Sera Tadanori, y mientras él pensaba en lo rápido que había caído, Nagisa pensaba que haría al estar frente a frente con ese roba parejas sexuales, lo primero que haría sería darle un suave empujón para que cayera al suelo y entonces seguro estaría tan avergonzado de que un estudiante de primer año lo tratara así que se deprimiría tanto entonces Nagisa se lo diría frente a todos, "Rei-chan es mío, así que pierde tus esperanzas con él", sí, eso le diría.  
Al llegar al aula Haruka y Nagisa se miraron cómplices, y entonces Nagisa caminó a la puerta del aula y Haruka se quedó recargado en una de las ventanas que daba hacia el patio, fingiendo demencia. Para suerte de Nagisa, Tadanori iba saliendo del aula, pero cuando se propuso empujarlo, un fuerte pecho, resistente cual muro impidió que su misión se completará, y en vez de eso, Nagisa cayó al suelo y entonces la voz preocupada de Tadanori apareció y junto a ella una mano que se extendía hacia el rubio.

-Lo lamento… ¿te lastimé?-.

Nagisa aceptó aquella fuerte mano para ayudarse a levantarse y negó un par de veces sacudiéndose el uniforme, y entonces recordó que no estaba ahí por accidente, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo inflando sus mejillas.

-Eres Sera senpai ¿no? Capitán del club de atletismo-.

El mayor asintió sin dejar de ver a Nagisa con una gentil sonrisa, entonces Nagisa empezó e contraataque.

-Entonces conoces a Rei-chan ¿verdad?-.

Y volvió a conseguir una afirmación como respuesta.

Nagisa sonrió con victoria, ahora estaba haciendo los cálculos para soltar la bomba.

-Dime, Sera senpai, ¿qué piensas de Rei-chan? ¿Te gusta, verdad?-.

Y como respuesta recibió una cara avergonzada, ¡victoria!, se dijo Nagisa pero antes de soltar la bomba, una mano cubrió su boca para callarlo.

-Por favor, no le vayas a decir nada a Ryugazaki. No sé cómo podría reaccionar a todo esto. Además sé que también tú y el son muy buenos amigos, por favor ayúdame a declararme-.

Y Haruka se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al escuchar a Nagisa tartamudear un "sí". ¿Acaso había perdido quince minutos de almuerzo en esto? Cuando Nagisa llegó a su lado no fue necesario decirle que había pasado, la cara de "jódete" del pelinegro denotaba que había escuchado todo.

Y durante la clase de ese día, Nagisa estuvo en las nubes todo el tiempo, pensaba en cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía Rei con él ¿Y si sentía algo por Sera Tadanori? ¡Perdería su primera vez!, y mientras un juego mental se llevaba a cabo en la mente de Nagisa, la profesora que estaba a cargo del grupo pedía ideas para el festival escolar, las ideas comenzaron a surgir, excepto en Nagisa, las ideas que él tenía giraban en torno a Rei y Sera ¿ya lo habrían hecho? ¡Seguramente! Tal vez, mientras ambos estaban solos en el club de atletismo, seguramente le había gustado tanto el sexo con Sera que por eso le había obsequiado galletas, mordió su labio furioso y se levantó de su asiento golpeando con ambos puños el pupitre.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso es horroroso, de ninguna manera permitiría que algo así pasara!-.

Y todos miraron al rubio que estaba eufórico, la maestra asintió dándole la palabra pues pensaba que se refería al café cosplay que habían propuesto segundos antes.

Al atardecer, después de las prácticas el equipo de natación regresaba a casa.

Y, ya en su recamara, Nagisa se recostó en su cama y llevó sus manos a su rostro removiéndose como gusano, estaba tan celoso de Tadanori, ¡muy, muy celoso! ¿¡Qué debía hacer? Debía besar a Rei lo más pronto posible, ¿pero cómo?

Entonces recordó que el stand del grupo de Haruka y Makoto era una casa de terror, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba oscuro y había muchos rinconcitos. Sonrió triunfante, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Y, entonces lo decidió. Él y Rei entrarían a esa casita del horror a como diera lugar.

El día del festival de Iwatobi, Nagisa acababa de decorar su stand y miró a Rei que se acercaba para revisar el equipo; el stand de ese grupo de primer año eran fotografías personalizadas, por ello Rei quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-Mi trabajo terminó Rei-chan. Y estaba pensando que cuando acabe tu turno de ayudar, podemos ir a la casa del terror de Haru-chan y Mako-chan-.

El de las gafas asintió y prometió que al medio día estaría ahí.

Nagisa prendió la pantalla de su celular mirando la hora "12:45", Rei iba retrasado, hizo un puchero y caminó en dirección al stand mirando que Rei seguía con su trabajo, se acercó aún con el puchero en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, Nagisa-kun. ¿Podrías esperarme un poco más? Prometo que no tardaré-.

Y Nagisa asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía que Rei cumplía sus promesas así que volvió a la casita del terror esperándolo en la entrada.

Dio un bostezo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Recargó su cabeza en la carpa y de pronto sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, sonrió entusiasmado ¡al fin había llegado! Y sin pensarlo se abrazó a aquella persona.

-¿Nagisa?-. Susurró Makoto mientras miraba asombrado al rubio, pero antes de que Nagisa reaccionara Haruka ya había jalado a Makoto para alejarlo de aquel cercano contacto.

-¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan!-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo esperas seguir aquí? Estamos a punto de clausurar ¿sabes?-. Agregó Haruka con su voz neutral e indiferente que siempre, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera molesto por aquel contacto que Nagisa había tenido con Makoto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?-. Respondió Nagisa sorprendido desbloqueando la pantalla de su celular "14:50", apretó su puño y salió corriendo de ahí ¿por qué había pasado eso? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esas acciones de Rei? Cuando encontró a Rei, estaba arreglando la laptop pues algo había fallado, levantó la vista al ver una sombra delante de él topándose con un Nagisa furioso.

-¡Escúchame bien Rei-chan, te mataré por haberme dejado plantado!-.

Y en ese instante se fue furioso arrastrando los pies, Rei golpeó su frente al recordar que le había prometido ir, pero estaba tan atareado que lo olvido.

En la noche, cuando todos estaban bailando alrededor de la fogata Rei se acercó al rubio que miraba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa triste, cuando miró a Rei a su lado ladeo el rostro molesto. No sabía porque le molestaba el hecho de Sera o el hecho de que lo hubiese dejado plantado. Realmente no lo entendía. Pero le dolía de alguna forma. ¿Por qué si el solo quería dejar de ser virgen?

-Lo lamento, Nagisa-kun. Uno de los chicos e enfermó con los panecillos que servían en el café maid de Gou-san y tuve que suplirlo. No pensé que me demoraría tanto. Y olvidé que podía haberte mandado un mensaje.-

Nagisa siguió sin mirarle pero después miró que Sera Tadanori se acercaba así que tomó de la mano a Rei por instinto. No quería que Sera senpai le quitara a "su" Rei-chan. Rei se sonrojó un poco y acomodó sus gafas, después entendió lo que debía hacer, y aunque le avergonzaba de sobre manera caminó hacia la gran fogata del centro, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera de sobre manera, al llegar Rei le sonrió y comenzó a bailar la canción regional, y a Nagisa se le olvidó por completo que estaba molesto, miró hacia Sera que se quedó de pie mirándoles pero sin decir nada. El rubio estaba satisfecho, aunque estaba seguro que aún debía dejarle en claro que Rei era suyo…

Esperen… ¿desde cuándo esto se volvió una comedia romántica? ¡Esto no es un manga shoujo!, se dijo Nagisa levantándose de manera abrupta de su cama. Era verdad que ese día había estado muy feliz, pero no, esto no era un manga shoujo, eso era la vida real, y aunque todo parecía tan hermoso y rosa como un manga BL debía tener en claro que si seguía con todo eso… ¡NO DEJARÍA DE SER VIRGEN!

Despeinó sus rubios cabellos haciendo un puchero y tomó su calendario mirando la fecha…

-Pronto sería Navidad… o mejor dicho… -sonrío de manera picara y mordió su dedo índice con sutileza- "Noche Buena"…

¡esa era la fecha clave para dejar de ser virgen!


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Feliz Navidad!

Capítulo 4: ¡Feliz Navidad!: Sabor caramelo

-¡Adiós 21 de diciembre!-gritó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro tachando la casilla con la leyenda "21 de diciembre" de su calendario. Miró la fecha con un circulo lleno de corazones "24 de diciembre: Noche buena", y de manera inconsciente sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Después dio un saltó hasta llegar a su armario y sacar el uniforme doblado de la puerta.

-¡Tienes dos días más de virginidad Rei-chan! ¡Así que aprovéchala bien! – soltó una risita y se lanzó a su cama emocionado. Tenía dos días para que Rei se decidiera a invitarlo a pasar la Noche Buena.

Durante las clases, Rei no se acercó, ni siquiera lo miró y durante las prácticas Nagisa estaba más y más desesperado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rei-chan? Ya debía invitarme a salir en noche buena… digo, no estaría mal que pasáramos la noche en un hotel…- habló Nagisa haciendo un puchero, a lo cual Makoto le reprendió.

-¿Ni siquiera en Navidad dejas de pensar en eso?-. Habló Haruka con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

-Uh-chilló Nagisa haciendo un mohín- pero, ¿qué dices Haru-chan? Si ustedes dos tendrán sexo esta noche buena.

Makoto se sonrojó hasta las orejas y negó varias veces y Haruka ladeó el rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Al atardecer, cuando todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, y Nagisa y Rei estaban solos en el tren, Nagisa dio un suspiro "Hoy tampoco será" pensó para sí mismo, Rei dio un suspiro tratando de no parecer como un idiota y ladeó el rostro avergonzado.

-Nagisa-kun…. Bueno yo… me estaba preguntando- tragó saliva ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil!?-si, bueno, no tienes por qué aceptar si no quieres, pero bueno, yo me preguntaba sí…- Y golpeó su frente con el dorso de su mano. ¿Difícil? ¡Imposible!

-Está bien, Rei-chan. Saldré contigo en Navidad-. Nagisa le miró con una sonrisa encantadora, estaba feliz, sabía que no era necesario que Rei lo dijera, pues él ya lo sabía; él sabía que Rei-chan lo invitaría tarde o temprano (aunque desde su punto de vista hubiese sido casi muy tarde).

¡Y por fin! El tan ansiado y deseado día llegó, y mientras Nagisa buscaba un lindo atuendo en su closet, Rei estaba sentado en su escritorio: pensando.

Había revisado toda fuente de investigación documental, cualitativa y cuantitativa, en donde, había citado "citas perfectas" había entendido los momentos subjetivos durante una cita, y por último, las estadísticas de las personas que quedaron satisfechas con su primera cita; en conclusión la mitad.

Y en un pedazo de hoja de libreta, anotó su cita perfecta, en ella había un montón de flechas, palabras clave entre otras. Y con una mirada orgullosa y una sonrisa alzó la hoja al aire en señal de victoria y exclamó "¡Está lista!".

Y en el centro de Iwatobi, todo mundo caminaba de la mano con sus parejas, las luces y la nieve hacían un de aquella escena una típica situación navideña, Rei suspiró y sacó de su abrigo su pequeño acordeón para la cita perfecta, cuando de pronto un adorable rubio se paró delante de el con una inevitable sonrisa juguetona y un adorable rojo en sus mejillas.

-Lamento si me tarde, Rei-chan-.

Y entonces, ambos decidieron caminar hacia su "cita perfecta", la primera parada y típica en una cita fue: Un bonito y elegante restaurante, pero fue una mala idea. Nagisa no paró de reír durante la cena, eso causó que Rei le regañara, subsecuente a eso provocó un Nagisa que pasó de lo molesto a lo triste y, de lo triste, al llanto, el cual salió corriendo del restaurante, dejando a un Rei avergonzado detrás.

-¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Por favor, perdóname!-. Habló Rei alcanzando a Nagisa, el cual giró su rostro para verle con reproche, aquella mirada magenta era la misma de cuando olvidó ir con él a la casa del terror, Rei suspiró y sacó de su abrigo una cajita.

-Toma, pensaba dártelo en cuanto diera media noche-.

Los ojos de Nagisa brillaron al mirar, delante de él, una cajita amarilla con un moño, Nagisa sonrió ¡Rei sí que era todo un caso! Esa cajita, era como en la antigüedad con las maiko que querían volverse geishas, entregaban su virginidad en una caja, que era como una manera de representarla, pobre Rei, ¿acaso era tan penoso para él decirle de frente que le regalaba su virginidad? Nagisa tomó de la mano a Rei comenzando a jalarlo, y un Rei desorientado le siguió hasta verlo llegar a: La zona de hoteles.

El rostro de Rei se sonrojó demasiado y se hizo hacia atrás, Nagisa le miró con dudas ¿acaso no era lo que Rei-chan quería?

La mirada desaprobatoria de Rei a Nagisa le helaron la piel, ¿otra vez lo había malinterpretado todo? En ese instante, cuando Nagisa agachó la cabeza, sintió un par de manos que le alzaban el rostro y después unos cálidos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, pero eso no se quedó ahí, después de unos momentos en los que ambos se besaron, solamente de manera tierna, sus leguas comenzaron a rozarse "sabor a caramelo" pensaron ambos, pues, segundos antes habían comido un poco de caramelos navideños en el restaurante.

¡Genial! ¡El primer beso! Pero… ¿por qué Nagisa se quitó a Rei de encima y salió corriendo con pánico?...

Notas finales: perdón por el capítulo tan corto, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Se acaba la parte teórica de mi carrera y nos han pedido muchas cosas. Cada jueves actualizaré así llueva o truene.


	6. Chapter 6 dame todo de tí está vez

Capítulo 6: Dame todo de ti está vez.

-No contestes…-Dijo Haruka con la voz molesta, pues desde hacía varios minutos el timbre del teléfono de Makoto sonaba, insistente y estresante.

-Quizá es algo importante, Haru.- añadió Makoto.

Haruka frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con las sábanas, y Makoto se reincorporó tomando el teléfono celular que se encontraba en el buró de a un lado, suspiró un poco antes de contestar, pues sabía que Haruka estaba ya más que molesto.

-¿Hola?-.

-¡Mako-chan…!-chilló Nagisa al otro lado de la línea, y sin darle tiempo de contestar comenzó a hablar- me acabo de dar mi primer beso con Rei y no sé qué más hacer…-

-Pues…-se quedó pensando un poco el joven al otro lado de la línea-no tienes que hacer nada, ¿por qué simplemente no disfrutas la Navidad?-.

-Tienes razón, Mako-chan… Mientras yo este huyendo de la situación, menos dejaré de ser virgen… Oh, eso me recuerda, ¿Qué tal estuvo el sexo con Haru-chan?-.

Pero antes de recibir una respuesta, Makoto colgó la llamada, el rubio hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos ¿Por qué nunca querían a sincerarse con él?

-¿Quién era? ó Haruka aún con el tono de molestia en su rostro.

-Era Nagisa…- Respondió Makoto girando su rostro para poder ver la espalda de su pareja cubierta con las sábanas-.

-¿Qué quería?-interrogó demandante el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? Bueno, quería desear feliz Navidad…- Respondió Makoto riéndose, pues no le contaría la pregunta acosadora de Nagisa.

Ambos jóvenes regresaban cabizbajos a casa, Nagisa estaba confundido, sabía que Makoto le había dicho que disfrutara de la Navidad pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido?

-Yo…-habló Rei tratando de llamar la atención del rubio-lamento haber arruinado la noche.-

Nagisa se paró delante del peli azul y le abrazó con fuerza, no sabía que estaba haciendo, fue un impulso, pero por primera vez, no quería alejarse de Rei ante cercano contacto; aquel abrazo era inconsciente como todas aquellas cercanías que el rubio tenía con el de gafas, evadiendo el espacio personal del otro de una manera inconsciente.

-No importa Rei-chan…-susurró el rubio contra el pecho de Rei, amaba el perfume de Rei, aunque nunca lo decía.

Y después ambos caminaron a casa. Rei pasó a dejar a Nagisa a la entrada de su casa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de despedirse, recordó que sus padres y sus hermanas no estaban pues, se habían ido a Tokio a pasar la Navidad, por ello antes de que Rei se diera la vuelta el rubio le tomó de la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

-Dime, Rei-chan. ¿Quieres entrar a mi casa?-.

Rei se avergonzó bastante pues no era una hora decente para que una persona este de visita.

-No creo que sea conveniente…-

-Mis padres y mis hermanas no están, así que descuida…-habló Nagisa impidiéndole continuar.

La casa del rubio era amplia y muy bonita, eso no lo negaría el de gafas que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, esperando a Nagisa que había ido por algo de beber; cuando Nagisa llegó a la sala de nuevo le miró de arriba abajo "Ni siquiera a solas deja de ser tan extrañamente *alineado*" pensó el rubio y sonrió soltando una suave risita.

-Aquí tienes, Rei-chan…- Habló Nagisa parándose delante suyo extendiendo el vaso delante del de gafas el cual lo tomó dando las gracias en seguida.

Y durante una media hora, ambos se quedaron viendo una película navideña en la TV, de vez en cuando Nagisa volteaba a penas un poco para ver a Rei el cual estaba mirando la película completamente concentrado, mordió su labio inferior ¿por qué se concentraba tanto en una estúpida película y no en él? Con cuidado de no llamar la atención de Rei, Nagisa se acercó a él, después tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó. Rei salió de su hechizo y volteó a ver a Nagisa que se encontraba muchísimo muy cerca de él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nagisa-kun?...-

Y las palabras de Makoto resonaron en su mente "Solo disfruta la Navidad" sonrió pillo, Oh sí, por supuesto que lo pasaría bien.

Tomó las mejillas de Rei y sin pensarlo besó sus labios, el de gafas se quedó sorprendido ante aquello, pero correspondió el beso, Rei se imaginó lo peor cuando sintió la lengua de Nagisa acariciar la suya, pensó que el rubio reaccionaría como la última vez, pero no fue así, está vez la lengua de Nagisa se sentía bien, algo torpe al inicio pero después se movía con libertad, era una húmeda y placentera sensación, ¿acaso era hora de avanzar al segundo nivel?, sin pensarlo esta vez, Nagisa tomó la mano de Rei y la dirigió a su propio pecho, indicándole con ello que quería sentir sus caricias, inconscientemente, Rei captó el mensaje y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del rubio, bajando su mano despacio sin darse cuenta que la empezaba a colar por debajo de la ropa del rubio, subiendo despacio hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas, la apretó un poco provocando así que Nagisa rompiera el beso ladeando el rostro para poder gemir de una manera suave, Rei le miró sonrojado hasta las orejas al ver aquella expresión de Nagisa, aquellos ojos hiperactivos y brillantes le miraban impacientes, con la mirada cristalizada a causa de lágrimas de placer y la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas completamente rojas.

-¿Qué esperas… Rei-chan?..- susurró Nagisa.

Rei asintió varias veces empujando un poco y de manera suave a Nagisa para que quedase recostado sobre el sofá, Rei se colocó sobre él comenzando a besar su cuello, Nagisa abrió un poco las piernas para que Rei pudiese estar más cómodo, esta vez ninguno quería detenerse, todo se sentía tan bien…

-¡Nagisa!...- el padre de Nagisa abrió la puerta de un momento a otro.

Ambos jóvenes asustados se quedaron inmóviles, Rei bajó de Nagisa tratando de no hacer ruido y Nagisa también acomodándose la ropa.

-¡s-sí papá, estoy aquí!-.

El padre de Nagisa caminó hacia ambos mirándolos en el suelo "buscando algo".

-¿Qué hacen y a esta hora?-. Preguntó el señor Hazuki, Nagisa sonrió un poquito nervioso al contrario de Rei que seguía con la cabeza gacha, completamente avergonzado.

-Es que, Rei-chan vino a desearme feliz Navidad, pero perdió su… algo…-

El señor Hazuki frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y dijo "No es hora de visitas", a lo cual un Rei aún más avergonzado se levantó de un solo movimiento del suelo e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento señor Hazuki, yo luego vengo por lo que perdí, feliz Navidad y buenas noches-.

Y casi tan rápido como la velocidad en la que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras, Rei había salido de la casa. ¡Él no sabía que su padre al final decidió no irse! ¿Acaso Dios lo quería virgen para siempre? ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO! ¡ÉL YA NO QUERÍA SER VIRGEN!


	7. Chapter 7 Un problema chocolatero

Capítulo 7: Un problema chocolatero

Y así iban pasando los meses, en dónde ningún contacto parecido volvió a ocurrir, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía que admitir y entender que Rei aún estaba algo asustado por casi ser atrapado por el padre de Nagisa haciendo "aquello", enero pasó rápido y la mitad de febrero de igual forma.

Durante una tarde, Nagisa iba caminando por el centro de Iwatobi, suspiró desganado y con algo de molestia al no saber que más hacer para volver a derrotar a Rei en una sexy jugada, pero al no tener ideas, recargó su frente en el vidrio de un mostrador, mirando así que había una persona pagando algo adentro: era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Haru _sonrisas. _Aunque a decir verdad, este nombre solo lo pensaba en burla, porque Haruka nunca sonreía.

-¡Haru-chan!-. Habló Nagisa abrazando al pelinegro con una sonrisa. A la vez que trataba de ver a través de la bolsa que Haruka llevaba en las manos. ¿Qué llevaba ahí? ¿Condones? ¿Algún tipo de atuendo sexy? ¿Algún juguete especial? Y, sin poder resistirlo más, preguntó-¿Qué llevas en la bolsa, Haru-chan?-.

-Un regalo para Makoto-. Respondió Haruka indiferente.

-¿De verdad?- ¡Entonces si era esa "clase" de regalo, no sabía que a "Haru-chan" le avergonzara admitir que le gustaban las travesuras- ¿Qué clase de regalo es, Haru-chan?-. ¡Ah, la curiosidad lo estaba matando! Y por más que intentaba ver a través de la bolsa, no podía.

-Chocolate-. Respondió Haruka y las posibilidades de escuchar algún plan sexual por parte de Haruka, el mundo de Nagisa se vino abajo.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Para qué? El cumpleaños de Mako-chan fue en noviembre-. Respondió Nagisa algo desilusionado.

-Es para San Valentín. Le regalaré un chocolate casero a Makoto.-

Y la luz llegó a Nagisa como un tornado a Texas, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar San Valentín? En Japón, las chicas acostumbran a regalar chocolate a sus parejas, una ligera declaración de amor, ¿qué pensaría Rei cuando recibiera el chocolate? ¿Lo amaría? O mejor aún… ¿tendrían sexo incluso si no le daba un chocolate?

-¿Y dime Haru-chan, ¿qué clase de chocolate compraste para Mako-chan?-. Preguntó Nagisa tratando de averiguar alguna marca buena y comprarlo.

-No, compre los ingredientes. Lo haré yo mismo.- Concluyó.

¿En serio? Bueno, Haruka era bueno en la cocina así que no era difícil para él hacer una tarea como esa.

En la tarde, sentado en la mesa de su cocina suspiró desganado, ¿y qué pasaba si Sera también hacia un chocolate? O peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si el chocolate de Sera era muchísimo mejor que el suyo? ¿Qué pensaría Rei?, entonces tomó su celular y marcó un número apresuradamente, de ninguna manera dejaría que Sera le ganará con el chocolate.

Más tarde, el timbre sonó y Nagisa corrió por el pasillo apresuradamente para abrir la puerta, en el umbral, apareció Gou Matsuoka con una sonrisa, Nagisa le jaló del brazo haciéndole entrar sin decirle nada.

-Gou-chan, necesito que me ayudes a hacer un chocolate casero para Rei-chan. Intenté pedírselo a Haru-chan pero me dijo que estaría ocupado, además no me deja acercarme a su cocina desde la última vez que estuve ahí- Nagisa hablaba tan rápido que a la pelirroja le costó trabajo procesar toda la información.

-Bueno, sí te ayudaré Nagisa-kun.- Confirmó Gou con una sonrisa asintiendo varias veces.

Nagisa alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y caminó con Gou hasta la cocina.

Y durante más de seis horas, ambos adolescentes intentaron hacer algo que pretendía ser chocolate, pero por una u otra razón nada de lo que hacían salía bien, ya era tarde cuando Gou se marchó y aún el chocolate ni siquiera había empezado, todos eran un horrible intento.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la cortina, y, en la mesa había algo "parecido" a un regalo, al fin, el chocolate estaba listo. Nagisa había tardado horas haciéndolo, aunque admitía que estaba avergonzado por haberse pasado toda la noche y madrugada haciendo ese chocolate, quizá no se compararía al que seguro Sera llevaría, y eso lo ponía solo un poquito triste.

El día de San Valentín llegó, y cuando Rei abrió su casillero, en verdad, esperaba con todas sus ansias que estuviese allí un chocolate por parte del rubio, sin embargo, estaba vacío, suspiró y caminó a su aula, revisó debajo del pupitre… nada. Quizá Nagisa no le daría nada.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-. Anunció el rubio con una sonrisa entrando al aula, Rei decidió mirarle de reojo, observó que llevaba en sus manos un chocolate, se puso nervioso al pensar "¿es para mí?" pero no fue así, Nagisa sacó de la parte de debajo de su pupitre muchos chocolates, era verdad, ese chocolate que llevaba en la mano era uno de muchos que le habían obsequiado, cosa que inconscientemente le rompió el corazón a Rei.

Y al final del día y las prácticas, nada.

Al anochecer, tras la puerta de la casa de los Ryugazaki, un rubio se encontraba de pie, apretaba el regalo envuelto en papel azul fuerte contra su pecho, los latidos de su corazón se oían fuertes y claros, tragó saliva armándose de valor para tocar la puerta, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue más notorio.

Estaba muy avergonzado para dárselo, pero no tenía opción. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero no pudo quedarse ahí, cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo, huyendo de sus propios sentimientos, sus piernas se movían y él no podía evitarlo, miró hacia atrás observando su regalo frente a la puerta de Rei, la cual fue abierta, y sin dudarlo, sus piernas aumentaron velocidad.

Cuando Rei miró el paquete lo levantó mirando hacia todos lados, topándose solamente con la oscura noche suspiró y entró a casa. Se quedó pensando ¿quién pudo haber dejado el chocolate ahí? Pensó en Nagisa como primera opción pero, no. Nagisa se lo hubiese dado personalmente… ¿quién más? Sin dudas, un misterio. Abrió el paquete mal envuelto y quitó la tapa de cartón blanco, nueve chocolates había dentro, hechos un desastre por cierto, tomó un poco del chocolate que no se veía para nada bien y le mordió, el sabor… en definitiva… alguien lo odiaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Nagisa llegó saludando a todos y después se abalanzó al lugar de Rei, recargándose en su pupitre con una bonita sonrisa, anhelaba que Rei se hubiese dado cuenta que ese chocolate era de él.

-Dime, Rei-chan ¿ayer recibiste chocolates?-.

-Sólo uno-. Contestó Rei.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal?-. Preguntó Nagisa fingiendo curiosidad.

-Bueno… tenía…-Rei se quedó pensativo para poder escoger una palabra correcta- tenía un sabor… _único-_respondió con sinceridad.

Nagisa trató de contener su tristeza ¿eso significaba que no le había gustado en lo absoluto?

-Seguro su sabor era horrible, ¿no, Rei-chan?-. Preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa a pesar de que no quería sonreír en lo absoluto.

-Me lo comí todo-. Respondió Rei, asombrando a su vez a Nagisa- porque sé que alguien se esforzó mucho al hacerlo.-

Y aunque no lo admitiera, su corazón latía feliz al escuchar las palabras de Rei.

Y en la noche, Nagisa golpeó su frente con la pared repetidas veces, ¡y de nuevo esto parecía una novela BL tan rosa y dulce! ¿¡Dónde estaba el "hard"!? Debía concentrarse, debía hacer que Rei se rindiera porque… porque con un beso de lengua como el que se dieron en Navidad no bastaba… ¡ÉL YA NO QUERÍA SER VIRGEN!


	8. Chapter 8 Alerta Roja

Capítulo 8: ¡Alerta roja!: ¡Deja de verlo a él!

Caminaba con sutileza, irradiando belleza, coquetería, dulzura y un toque de picardía, su largo cabello rubio se mecía de un lado a otro, la gente que le miraba, chicas e inclusive algunos chicos le seguían con la mirada hasta perderlo, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? si Hazuki Nagisa era increíblemente hermoso. Y él, él lo sabía a la perfección, por ello solía lucir adorable y tierno, pues eso atraía hasta al más serio y temible ser.

Sonrió de manera triunfante "los chicos de primero se entusiasmaran conmigo, y a este paso no necesitare del despistado Rei-chan" pensó soltando una suave risita. Y era verdad, los chicos y chicas del primer año murmuraban "¿quién es él?" cada vez más asombrados por tanta coquetería y belleza en un mismo joven.

Ya había pasado un año, y ahora Nagisa Hazuki, miembro del club de natación de la preparatoria Iwatobi, asistía al segundo año, en primer año había dejado pasar muchas oportunidades con su querido "Rei-chan", pero estaba seguro que el primer año había sido solo de calentamiento, ahora en segundo, estaba más que seguro que no fallarían ninguna de sus tácticas de seducción.

Un año más intentando reunir miembros para el club, con el mismo resultado de fracaso, ¿era una señal divina? No, por supuesto que no, el hecho de que no hubiese nuevas caras en el club de natación no significaba que ese año seguiría con su virginidad intacta.

Al llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria se topó con sus amigos y su "querida" conquista, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro, los dos mayores se despidieron y dejaron solos al par que en seguida entró a la nueva aula.

-¿Qué lugar tomarás, Rei-chan?-. Preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa y Rei colocó su bolso en un asiento intermedio, no estaba tan atrás pero tampoco estaba en frente.

-Aquí. ¿Y tú, Nagisa-kun?-.

Nagisa recorrió el lugar con la mirada y camino alrededor del aula buscando el lugar correcto, después de dar un par de vueltas se decidió por el lugar, uno detrás de Rei, así no lo perdería de vista, pensó.

Después de unos días, después de que se enterasen de que Rin se había vuelto capitán del equipo de Samezuka, decidieron ir a verle y tener prácticas conjuntas.

Fue entonces que después de mucho observar a su amigo de infancia, Nagisa pensó, que realmente Rin era demasiado atractivo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Por qué de pronto le molestaba eso?, si lo pensaba bien, Rin siempre había sido atractivo desde que eran niños, no entendía por qué tenía esa sensación de que eso le causaría problemas.

-A Rin-san le sienta bien el ser capitán-. La voz a su lado lo hizo girarse para ver a Rei que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rin, por un momento frunció el entrecejo, ¿Por qué Rei miraba así a otro chico? Después de lo de Sera senpai, entendió que Rei ni siquiera le prestaba atención y eso lo había dejado un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo, ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en Rin. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Vudú? ¿Hechicería? ¡Algo que evitara que "Rei-chan" siguiera mirando así a "Rin-chan"!

Y si lo pensaba bien, Rin era mejor que él en muchas cosas, era más alto, sabía hablar inglés a la perfección, tenía buen gusto para la música, era muy bueno en la natación, a la par de "Haru-chan" y seguramente era mejor cocinero que él, por primera vez, en toda su vida, deseó que Rin no hubiese vuelto.

Quizá era cosa suya, tal vez era una mala interpretación de su parte… sin embargo, Rei no le quitaba ni siquiera un poco la vista de encima, y eso de alguna u otra manera lo ponía celoso, demasiado celoso.

-Haz mejorado mucho, Rei-. Habló Rin con una sonrisa y Rei asintió enérgico.

-Sí, me he esforzado bastante- Respondió.

Debía controlarse, no debía hacer nada, porque en realidad… no estaba pasando nada ¿verdad?

Y entonces fue cuando lo decidió, después de todo… No perdería nada con intentarlo:

-Rin-chan…-Habló Nagisa con una sonrisa capturando la atención de Rin el cual le miró colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nagisa?-. Respondió Rin.

-Yo…-meditó un momento antes de continuar y después sonrió animadamente, tratando de contener su enojo- ¡Veamos quien es más rápido!-.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Nagisa, ¿por qué aquel reto? Nagisa era muy rápido, pero Rin lo era mucho más. Sin embargo, Nagisa solo tenía en la cabeza, el sentimiento de celos, quería demostrarle a "Rei-chan" que él también podía ser igual de rápido que Rin.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Nagisa-kun?-. Habló Rei realmente sorprendido y Nagisa asintió, estaba más que seguro.

-He practicado mucho, y creo que será una buena experiencia…-mintió Nagisa.

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en posiciones, sin embargo… el resultado fue obvio. Al llegar a la meta, Rin se quitó los googles y miró a Nagisa a su lado "¡Ganador: Rin!" anunció Makoto, Nagisa se contuvo las ganas de gritar.

-¡Vaya! Sí que has mejorado bastante, Nagisa. Espero volver a competir contigo.- Habló Rin con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por otra del parte del rubio, aunque su intención no era esa en lo absoluto.

Giró un poco la mirada para poder ver la expresión de Rei, topándose con la cruel verdad: sus ojos solo miraban a Rin.

Y a decir verdad, ¿a él que le importaba? Para empezar, Rei era su amigo y nada más. Aunque no entendía porque algo dentro de su pecho se hacía añicos a cada milésima de segundo que observaba a Rei mirar a Rin.

Jamás podría estar a la altura de Haruka para poder vencer a Rin, él lo sabía. O al menos no por ahora, entrenaría bastante.

Pasaron varios días, en donde, Nagisa había desistido de cualquier ataque de coquetería, el ánimo se le había bajado bastante… Primero era Sera, y ahora, Rin-chan.

Si todo continuaba así… él jamás dejaría de ser virgen, y menos ahora que su corazón se rompía cada vez que Rin y Rei hablaban con tanta naturalidad.

Eso pensaba Nagisa mientras removía las ramas de los arbustos, hacia horas que buscaba a Rei, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que lo vio ahí, junto con Rin… se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar o si quiera respirar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ¿por qué?...

Notas finales: ¡Después de mucho! Sí, lo sé. Pero tuve mis guardias en el hospital, me dejaban exhausto, pensaba actualizar el 24 de mayo, pues el 23 tuve que ir a Campaña de Vacunación, y la verdad, llegué muerto a mi casa. El 24 no actualicé porque debía estudiar para mi final de anatomía. En resumen, mi vida estuvo pesada todo este tiempo que no actualicé. Por suerte, la Universidad nos ha liberado de las cadenas por un par de meses y estaré actualizando cada lunes. Este capítulo, sobre todo el intento de párrafo del final, es un adelanto del capítulo que sigue.

Otra cosa, el ReiGisa me ha decepcionado mucho últimamente [no quiero hablar de eso, porque lloro] así que esta es mi venganza (?) /Amo el ReiRin-RinRei/ ¡Hasta el lunes!


End file.
